Just Like a Pill
"Just Like a Pill" is a song by American singer P!nk. It was written and produced by Dallas Austin and P!nk for her second studio album, M!ssundaztood. The lyrics of the song deal with getting out of painful relationships, with a subtheme about drug abuse. The song was released worldwide as the third single from M!ssundaztood in June 2002 and was a commercial success, peaking at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States. It also performed well internationally, becoming her second number-one single in the United Kingdom and reaching the top 10 in, amongst other countries, Ireland, France, the Netherlands and Sweden. Background and writing "Just Like a Pill" was written by P!nk and Dallas Austin, who also produced and arranged the song. P!nk said in an interview that the song shows "part of who I am", referring to her documented problems with drugs. Reception Critical response The song was generally well received by contemporary music critics. NME called it "the third best track off her killer last album". Drowned In Sound's Robert Luckett commented that it is "a fascinating record...this is a record with a edge, a kind of pot boiling over at any moment, ready to go off at any time vibe." He also wrote "it obeys the pop industry's well-dusted rules for a hit." Stylus Magazine's Todd Burns, in his review of the album, compared "Just Like a Pill" to the other singles from the album, "Don't Let Me Get Me" and "Get the Party Started", writing "The guitars... sound much more integrated into the work and the overall song works far better." The song was shortlisted by Digital Spy as a nominee for the best single of 2002, finishing third in the vote to Red Hot Chili Peppers' "By the Way" and Liberty X's "Just a Little". Chart performance In the U.K, the song scored P!nk her second number one single in that country, whilst peaking at number two in Austria, Ireland and New Zealand, and within the top 10 in many countries across the world including Sweden, the Netherlands, Norway and Belgium. It peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100. In Australia, the song was a radio only single, in hopes of rising album sales. Although it was a #1 radio hit, a physical release never eventuated. In late June 2009, the song charted at #97 on downloads, most likely due to P!nk's national tour. Music video The video for "Just Like a Pill" was directed by Francis Lawrence for LaFace Records. The video for the song is considerably different from P!nk's previous videos. "Get the Party Started" and "Don't Let Me Get Me" were lighter in nature than the dark atmosphere which is reflected in the video for "Just like a Pill", an example of which is the fact that P!nk can be seen throughout the whole video wearing black outfits with naked arms and legs and wearing black hair. Commenting on the different style of video, P!nk said: "This one's very dark and artsy, and I have black hair, which is very fun. I loved it. It's another part that I haven't concentrated on before." In the first scene, P!nk lies on the floor. In the chorus she sings in front of her band. She is also featured in another scene with white rabbits around her in a room, and in another scene, she is seen with an elephant. There are also scenes with P!nk singing in front of and amongst various people. In the latter half of the video, she runs in a hall whilst lip-syncing the song, before disappearing into a bright doorway atop a staircase at the conclusion of the video. After the elephant scene, P!nk decided to stop using animals for her videos. In an interview, she explained: "This poor elephant...a huge elephant, it's so cute, and I could see how painful it was for it to get down on its hands and knees, ... I didn't like it. I won't do that again. ... No more animals." The edited version of the video changes "Can't stay on your morphine, it's making me itch" to "Can't stay on your life support, it's making me itch", and changes "bitch" to "witch". P!nk's mouth is only blurred once in the censored version as she says "bitch" at about 2 minutes 45 seconds in the video. Cover versions * Eurodance trio Cascada recorded a cover version on the European and Japanese editions of their 2007 album Perfect Day. Cascada also included this on the North American versions of the Evacuate the Dancefloor single. * Maaike Vos performed this song on the third season of the Dutch version of the X Factor during the 7th week of competition as a contestant * The American rock band Perfect World covered "Just Like a Pill" on their 2003 debut album, Perfect World. * X Factor Australia contestant Sally Chatfield performed this song on the final 4 Number 1 Hits Night and received a standing ovation from judges Natalie Imbruglia, Guy Sebastian, and Ronan Keating. * Swedish singer Loreen performed the song in the Swedish version of Pop Idol in 2004. * Canadian duo Tegan and Sara performed the song live for Pink at Billboard Women In Music 2013. Track listings * 'UK CD single'http://www.discogs.com/Pnk-Just-Like-A-Pill/release/2811480 # "Just Like a Pill" (Radio Version) - 3:57 # "Just Like a Pill" (Jacknife Lee Remix) - 3:46 # "Get the Party Started" (Live At La Scala) - 3:17 # "Just Like a Pill" (Video) - 3:57 * 'Cassette'http://www.discogs.com/Pink-Just-LIke-A-Pill/release/3183422 # "Just Like a Pill" (Radio Version) - 3:57 # "Just Like a Pill" (Jacknife Lee Remix) - 3:46 # "Get the Party Started" (Live At La Scala) - 3:17 * 'European CD single'http://www.discogs.com/Pnk-Just-Like-A-Pill/release/384633 # "Just Like a Pill" (Radio Version) - 3:57 # "Just Like a Pill" (Jacknife Lee Remix) - 3:46 * 'American CD single'http://www.discogs.com/Pnk-Just-Like-A-Pill/release/2321465 # "Just Like a Pill" (Radio Version) - 3:57 # "Just Like a Pill" (Instrumental) - 3:52 # "Don't Let Me Get Me" (Ernie Lake Ext Club Vox) - 5:49 References Category:Songs Category:Songs from M!ssundaztood Category:Singles Category:Singles from M!ssundaztood Category:Songs from Greatest Hits... So Far!!!